Rise of the Guardians 2: The Black Widow
by ParanormalPie
Summary: All characters belong to dreamworks Black Widow and the Grimms belong to me
1. Chapter 1: New Guardians, New Threat

ONE YEAR LATER...

It was October 25, 2013 and North was working in his workshop , when Phil busted through the door.

"HGHBUHGBHUBHD!"

"What? The Globe? And Phil, PLEASE knock."

North ran out of the room and the lights started flickering like what happened when the guardians were fighting Pitch last year. But something worst was coming. All the lights went out and all of the elves started freaking out.

"SETTLE DOWN EVERYBODY IT'S JUST A BLACKOUT!" said North as he tried to settle everybody down.

"Phil! Turn on the emergency lights!" Said North. Just before Phil turned on the emergency lights, the lights flew back on and the globe was back to normal. Then red and black sand flew around the globe and disappeared.

" Oh-no..." Said North. He then pushed down the lever to alert the guardians.

Ten Minutes later... Tooth, Bunnymund, Jack and Sandy arrived.

"What is it this time. I hope it isn't your belly again is it?" said Bunnymund.

" No, no, no, the globe lights flickered like when Pitch arrived last year." said North.

"WHAT?! Pitch is back?!" Exclaimed Tooth.

" No... Something worst. The lights blacked out and then the lights came on." Said North.

" So what? the lights probably glitched." Said Jack.

" There's more. Red and black sand circled the globe and disappeared!"

Everybody glared except Jack who was confused.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Asked Jack.

"Pitch had a sister named Black Widow..." answered North.

"So what? she's just a girl," said Jack. "no offense Tooth."

Tooth pretended not to hear what he said.

"No Jack, she is three times stronger than Pitch Black," said North. "and don't underestimate a girl, boy.

As Sandman drinks tea, he then spots Man in the Moon A.K.A Manny, and tries to signal the other guardians. but of course nobody noticed sandy since he doesn't talk. Of course he jangled the elf which was the only way for them to noticed like last year. Everybody noticed and Sandy pointed at the opening where Manny revealed himself.

" Manny! It's been a while! What do you have to tell us." Said North.

Manny revealed silhouettes of a woman with a pointy hat and long hair. Then he shined in the little circle with the letter G on it.

"A new guardian?" said Bunnymund.

"Looks like we're going to have another guardian." Said Jack.

It revealed three people: a teenage boy and girl that looks like they are both 16, and a younger boy who looked like he was in fourth grade. Everybody looked very confused for that they have never seen any of the three before.

"Any idea where they are North?" Bunnymund asked.

"No, i can't even find them on the naught or nice list."

"Wait a minute..." said Jack. "They look familiar."

"Do you know who they are Jack?" North asked.

"They look like the three kids who walks through the forest every day past the lake in Burgess."

"Jack, can you try and find them?"

"I'll try."

North used the orb to open a portal back to the lake where Jack died and handed Jack another orb to come back with them.

"When you find them, bring them back here immediately. It is very important." Said North.

"On it." Jack said back.

He went through the portal just in time for the three strangers to show up.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rough Start

At The Lake...

"Hey! Wait up! You guys know I can't catch up to you guys!" Cried the little boy.

"Then run some more! Race you back to the house!" Called the girl.

She ran even faster like the fastest racecar in the world.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled the older brother.

The girl had hair as white as Jack's hair and had the whitest skin he has ever seen, she has brilliant blue eyes and she also wore a white vest with a hood with a black T-shirt under it. She also wore white pants that were tucked in her white tabi boots. The older boy had white skin, as white as now, he has raven black hair with a black tryolean hat, he also has golden eyes and wore a black hoodie and black pants that matched with his black tabi boots. The little boy had silver gray hair and with a gray cap, he had green eyes and wore a gray jacket with white pants and plain gray sneakers.

Jack kept staring at the girl but he remembered what he had to so. He had to get to them but they seemed so fast but came up with a fast plan. He sent a huge snow boulder and blocked their way.

"WHAT THE- WHAT THE HELL?!" Cried girl.

"It snows in October? But it's too early!" Said the older brother.

"YAYYY! SNOW DAY!" Yelped little boy.

"WAIT GUYS!" Said the girl. "I hear something.

Jack began to get confused until they pulled out scythes out of nowhere like thin air. Even the little boy.

Older boy spots Jack and whispers to his sister.

"There's a guy in the sky wearing a blue hoodie and has white hair." Said the older brother.

"Crap bro you know I can't see spirits! I can only hear them!" The girl whispered back.

Then Jack approached behind the girl. The girl as quick as lightning shoved jack against a tree and held a knife up to him.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She demanded.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I LANDED RIGHT BEHIND YOU?!" He Yelled. " I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A SOUND."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU HEAR, BUT WHAT I HEAR IS YOU TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON US!"

"Can you even see me?" Asked Jack.

"Look man, we don't know who you are." The older brother said.

"I am Jack Frost. All you have to do is believe in me and you can see me and hear me. Just please, put down the knife."Said Jack.

"Fine. Put 'em down boys." Said the girl.

They all lower their weapons. They now see and hear him.

"Sheesh! How did you know I was there?" Asked Jack.

"Let us introduce ourselves," said the girl. "My name is Dementia Yin, Grimm. But you can call me Z."

"I'm Dementis Yang, Grimm." Said the older brother. "But you can call me Ace."

"And I am Sky Gure, Grimm." Said the little boy "But you can call me Gray."

"So you are all siblings?" asked Jack.

"Yup." Ace and Z answered.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I have to take you to the North Pole."

"Say what now?" Z said, confused.

"You are the new guardians!" Said Jack.

Ace and Z looked at each other as if they saw an alien spacecraft or something.

"Sorry bro, you got the wrong guys. But it was nice meeting you though."

Gray just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"If you won't budge then I will have to be moved by force." Said Jack.

He used his staff and froze all three of them. Genius, Jack thought as he opens the portal to the North Pole. Thinking that he would apologize later after unfreezing them, the ice started to crack. Then when the ice broke, three angry Grimms exploded tackled Jack. Before that happened, their eye color changed. Their eye color turned black and their pupil turned red. Sighting the portal, Z punched Jack to knock him out and Ace throws him through the portal.

Back at the North Pole...

"When is Jack coming back?" Asked Tooth.

"Don't worry about him, he should be able to handle a couple of kids." Responded Bunny.

Then a portal opened and Jack flew in unconscious.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT DID THEY DO TO JACK?!" Cried Tooth checking his teeth if any of them are broken. Then the three Grimms came in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO US HUH?! FREEZING US TO- wait, where are you guys? " Said Z.

"There is a huge guy in a red suit with a white beard, a short golden man that is very sparkly, a half-human half- hummngbird fairy, and a human sized bunny." Ace described.

"SANTA CLAUS!" Gray cried gleefully.

"Seriously?" Said Z. She blinked and so did Ace and now they see them all.

" So you are the new guardians." Said North.

"We don't want any trouble..." Said Ace.

Jack then woke up.

"Wait, those are scythes... You're grim reapers!"

"Our mom is the head of the grim reaper system." Said Z.

"Then who is your father?" asked North.

Everything fell silent.

Tooth and Z stared each other down with a cold look. Z's Eye color started to glow A bloody red color.

"Okay, but look, you are the new guardians and we need to travel to a very sacred place. But it's full of evil. Even the globe can't go there." Said North.

"Who said we wanted to be guardians? We have jobs to do." Said Z.

"Manny did."

"Man in the Moon?"

"Yes, the whole world is in danger! The new threat is worse than Pitch Black!"

"The boogeyman?" Asked Ace.

"Yes, but this new threat can KILL. And it will be fast if we take the sleigh. SO LETS GO! EVERYBODY LOVES THE SLEIGH!"

"How long will it take?" Asked Z.

"I don't know."

The Grimms followed North. Everybody hopped onto the sleigh and went off.


	3. Chapter 3: Camp out

During the sleigh ride, Z and Ace noticed that Bunnymund hasn't talked since they got there and decided to try and know him better if they are going to be guardians.

"Hey." Said Z

"..."

"What's your name? being the easter bunny and all." asked Ace.

"Bunnymund."

"My name is Dementia, but you can call me Z."

"My name is Dementis, but you can call me Ace."

And then there was silence. Bunnymund's heart began to thump hard, and a thought struck him. "Have I met them before?" They did look very familiar to Bunnymund and tried to think. "Have I seen this guy before? His voice sounds very familiar." Thought Z and Ace. After a couple minutes Jack noticed how he never saw Z smile until she talked to Bunnymund. Her eye color was back to blue, but a brighter color though.

"Hey Z, umm... Sorry for freezing you earlier but you wouldn't go so..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh... Uh... Okay..."

Z didn't notice but Jack was actually trying to get her attention. And how he didn't apologize to her two brothers. For the past 10 minutes, he kept staring at her and eavesdropping on what she says, hoping that he could do to try to know her. Tooth even began to notice and thought to herself. Why would he like her?

"Hi Jack!" She greeted.

"Oh, hey Tooth!" He said back.

"So, uh... Whatcha' Doin'?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really..." He began to blush that he realized that Tooth noticed what he was doing.

"Why do you like her? She's so bitter! And she beat you up!"

"But I want to get to know her."

Both of them fell silent.

"OK WE'RE HERE!" Yelled North. "HOLD ON TIGHT!"

The sleigh flew straight down like a rollercoaster and everybody started screaming with joy except Bunnymund.

They landed in a really dark forest with crows, and vultures all around them.

"Heh, cool... The long hour was worth it." Said Ace and Z.

Gray hid behind North, clutching onto his coat.

"Oh don't worry little boy, we'll protect you." North said with a smile.

At least that Calmed Gray a little bit.

"You're actually into this stuff?" Asked Jack.

"Uh, yeah. Of course! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm SO scared of every little thing!" Said Z.

"Oh, uh, yeah...Yeah..." Said Jack.

As the guardians walked down the path, everybody got shiveres (except Ace and Z) down their spines when they saw the sight of a path of human remains. Tooth was the most frightened guardian because she never thought to see so many decayed teeth.

"Are you scared Tooth?" Said Z with an insulting grin.

"Hey, back off black death." Said Tooth trying her best to make her angry.

"HA! THAT'S THE BEST YOU GOT! HAHAHA!" Mocked Z.

Suddenly, the Grimms eyes turned black again with teh red pupil. They pulled out their scythes and swords. Gray who was very scared was shaking behind North, Clutchin even tighter on his coat.

"Don't worry Gray, we'll protect you." He said again.

"It's coming from this way." Said Z pointing to the path of remains.

"How do you even know?" Asked Tooth trying her best to do a better insult.

"I can hear a cackling of a woman." Said Z with her grin again.

The guardians began to walk the path cautiously and looked around to make sure there wasn't any danger or traps along the way. Then red sand mixed with black sand swirled around the guardians like a dome. Then a beautiful woman dressed in red and black entered the dome. She has black hair, a red pointy hat, a blood red suit with a black cloak, and blood red high heel boots.

"So you must be the guardians." She spoke.

There was no answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. You will all die, FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!"

She turned into red and black sand and the guardians looked around. Z drowned out the sound of the sand rubbing against each other and focused on what direction the lady was coming at. Ace Looked around, trying to sight her aura. Poor Gray couldn't see or hear the lady in red. Then Ace saw her aura. It was dark red, and Z can hear her flying in the air. She's going to attack them in the sky!

The twins then jumped 20 feet in the air and got their scythes and tried to strike her. But as it hit her, she turned to red and black sand and was gone.

"CRAP! She's gone!" Exclaimed Z.

"I don't see her aura anymore," Said Ace.

"I can hear her going farther and farther."

"COWARD!" They both yelled.

"How did you guys know where she was?" Asked North.

"I have the sharpest hearing," said Z. "But I can't see very well, not even glasses can help."

"I have the best vision," said Ace. "But I can't hear as well, not even hearing aids can help me hear better."

"Before we were born, we were going to be one."

"But then we split up into two."

"And our abilities also split."

"So we are both like Yin and Yang. And that's why it's our middle name."

Everybody looked around. They were so far and the globe is useless to get back home.

"I guess we're going tp have to camp out tonight." Said Jack.

"OH COOL WE LOVE CAMPING!" Said the three Grimms.

"Okay! i brought some things so start setting things up!" Said North.

"Hey easter kangaroo! I bet I can set up my own tent faster than you can!" Challenged Jack.

"oh we'll see about that!" Said Bunnymund. "North! give me the tent first!"

"No! give ME the tent first!"

As Bunnymund and jack fight over the tents and have North with a puzzled look on his face, Z went out into the woods.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Ace. "Want to watch them fight how they can set up the tent first? I bet both will fail."

"Nah. I'm just going to go up a tree like at home."

"Okay then, suit yourself, but be careful."

5 minutes later...

"Okay, now we both know that we can't set up a tent." Said Jack. "I'll just sleep on a tree."

"Hmph! I'll just lay on this log." Said Bunnymund.

"And I'll just sleep in the tent!" Said North. "Come on Grimms, I made you a tent too."

"Hey, where's Z?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Oh, she just went to go sleep on a tree, and so are we." Said Ace. "Tooth, you can have ours."

"Oh, thanks." Tooth said back.

Sandy made a little bed of sand and was already asleep.

"Lights out... I guess." Said Jack.

10 minutes later, everybody is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

Woods. It looked like the woods in Burgess, but there were no neighborhoods and cities. Bunnymund looked around a little confused. The guardians weren't around so he guessed it was a dream. He looked around and began to hear somebody running and panting. Then there he saw, a boy with raven black hair and black clothing, and a girl with white hair an white clothing, but they looked like they were 12 years old. The Twin Grimms, and they didn't have such snow white skin at the time. They ran through Bunnymund. What were they running from? Then, he saw a huge pack of wolves that ran passed through them.

"You run to the right! I'll go to the left!" Yelled Ace. His voice was a little higher.

"Deal!" Replied Z. Her voice also sounded a little higher.

They both split and the pack of wolves split up chasing both of them.

Z began to zigzag through the forest but the wolves began to catch up. she made a lot of turns into a rocky plain. Hoping to outrun the wolves. Unfortunatley, seh turned to a dead end. She was cornered. Then a boy with silver hair appeared on top of the rocks. He looked about her age.

"Up here!" He shouted. He had an australian accent.

Z reached up and he got her and hoisted her up. The wolves tried to climb but couldn't get up. Silver haired boy held two boomerangs and mini bombs and threw them at the wolves. The wolves gave up and ran away.

"Thank you, but I need to get to my brother." Said Z

"Don't worry." Piped a voice.

Ace climbed up the rocks and waved to his sister.

"He saved me too."

"Name's E. Aster." Said the Silver haired boy. "But you can call me Aster."

"Got a last name?" Asked Z.

"It's embarassing." He said as he blushed.

"Okay. I'm Dementis, and this is my sister Dementia, Ace greeted. "But you can call me Ace and my sister Z."

"Hi, want to come to my village?" He asked.

"Sure!" The twins answered.

They darted off through the village and Bunnymund trailed behind. When they made it there, he saw a small village with a couple of kids.

"We traveled here from Australia and came here. There aren't many kids but at least there kids." said Aster.

"I think it's cute!" said Z.

"Uh-oh, Z we gotta go." Said Ace.

"We'll come back tomorrow! Maybe you can come to our house! Bye!"

Their voice trailed off as they ran farther and farther away. Aster sighed in a happy way and walked back to his village. Then Bunnymund woke up.


	5. Chapter 5: Darksides

Bunnymund woke up to the sound of fluttering wings and saw tooth hovering over Z.

"Tooth! What are you doing in the middle of the night?!" Whispered Bunnymund.

"I'm going to check their teeth!" Tooth responded.

"That's not a good idea Tooth! Quit it!"

Despite Bunnymund's warnings, she decided to check Z's mouth first.

Jack won't like her if she has bad teeth! She thought to herself. But to her astonishment, Z had no cavities or fillings. When she checked Ace's teeth, they were all perfect. When she went to see Gray's teeth, he woke up and screamed when Tooth put her fingers in his mouth.

Suddenly, the twins woke up and the horror began. Their teeth grew long, thin, and sharp, their eyes turned all black like a demon with red pupils in the color of blood, they grew very tall and slender, their clothes changed into business suits black as night, Z had a red tie and wore a business skirt that reached her knees, and Ace had a black tie, their arms almost touched the ground, their fingers grew about one foot, tendrils grew out of their backs, but the most horrific change was that their eyes bled blood. They both let out an earsplitting scream and let our a maniacal laugh.

Everybody woke up and saw the horror. Z and Ace clutched Tooth in her long, sharp, pointy tendrils. Tooth tried to escape the grasp but it was no use. They're grip was unbelievable.

"何をしなければならない wir tun, um die ハチドリ Bruder?" Z's voice sounded like she had two voices. Her voice and a low demonic voice.

"wir sollten に彼女を引き裂く Stück-und Futtermittel 彼女に Lächelns and 火災!" Ace's voice sounded like he had two voices also. his voice with the low demonic voice.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Tooth pleaded.

"Tooth! What did they say!" Asked North.

"THEY'RE GOING TO RIP ME TO PIECES! PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried.

"Z! ACE!" Yelled Bunnymund.

The two monsters noticed Bunnymund and morphed back into their original form and collapsed. Tooth fell to her knees trying to control her breathing.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" Asked Jack as he tries to comfort her. Tooth calms down a bit and glared at the twins. Especially Z.

The twins began to go back to consciousness.

"Gray? Are you alright?" Z asked as she hugs her little brother.

"I'm okay..." Said Gray. (Weird how he acts like it's normal)

"What was that?" Asked Bunnymund.

Z looked away ashamed of showing her darkside.

"It's a defensive side, or an id," said Ace. "It only comes up if something very important is in danger or threatened."

"It isn't a good idea to provoke it." said Z. "Because it destroys everything in its way, and tortures the one who tries to threaten that important thing or person."

"It's okay, the pretty fairy likes my teeth," Said Gray. "I thought it was a crow or vulture."

"Well, we got to get a move on, let's go."

Everything was silent. In the black of the night

_**Translations: **_

_**1. "何をしなければならない wir tun, um die ハチドリ Bruder?" = "What must we do to the Hummingbird brother?"**_

_**2. "wir sollten に彼女を引き裂く Stück-und Futtermittel 彼女に Lächelns and 火災!" = "We should tear her to pieces and feed them to Smile's and Fire!"**_


	6. Chapter 6: Down to 4

As the guardians rode through the sky, the twins were very quiet. They didn't make a sound since what happened at the camp out.

"Hey, Bunnymund." Whispered Ace.

Bunnymund looked over at Ace to know that he got his attention.

"I forgot to tell you thank you."

"For what?" Bunnymund replied back puzzled.

"For making my sister smile."

"What?"

"She hadn't smiled like that for 1000 years Bunnymund."

"What happened?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT IT!" Z Fumed. They both went silent. Bunnymund looked over to Z and noticed a black rag like bandage was wrapped near her shoulder.

"Hey mate, did you get hurt?" He asked pointing at the rag.

"No."

"Then why is it there?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

Bunnymund reached over to untie the bandage but Z's hand flew in and grasped his wrist.

"I SAID NO."

As she held his wrist, she felt a feeling she hadn't felt for a 1000 years. That has to be him she thought in her head.

While Bunnymund and the twins fell silent, Jack moved over to Tooth.

"Hey Tooth, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Tooth who was still shaken by the event.

"Okay, just checking..."

Jack blushed for embarrassing himself in front of Tooth.

"Okay everybody! We are departing!" North announced. There was a loud rumbling sound that sounded like a tornado.

Everybody looks out of the sled and they see a dark portal.

"Uhh... North, are you sure this is the right way?" Asked Jack.

"Yes! This is the portal to the dark world! This is where Black Widow lives!" North replied. It was in the forest where Pitch has fallen.

They got closer, and closer, and the winds began to pick up. It sounded like they were heading into a tornado. The next thing they know, they got sucked into the black hole.

The guardians woke up in a black forest. Lots of dark fog to prevent seeing anything.

"Damn, what time is it?" Z asked. North looked at his watch.

"It's ten." North replied.

"At night?" Z questioned. something wasn't right.

"Z, what do you see right now?" Bunnymund asked.

"It's all black. But I can still tell where the light is though."

North looked at her eyes. Her pupils were white.

"Oh no... I think you're blind." North answered.

Ace woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked.

"Your sister is blind," answered North.

"What?"

"She's blind."

"If you guys re playing that trick from _Diary of a Wimpy_ _Kid_ book to make me think I'm deaf,

I'm not going to fall for it ."

That's another shocker.

"Oh no... Ace, you're deaf!" said Jack.

Gray woke up after the news.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh! I hope you're not blind and deaf!" Said Tooth.

"What does blind and deaf mean?" Asked Gray as he looked at Tooth.

The guardians sighed in relief. Sandy waved his hand in front of Z's face. She didn't react or flinch. North asked Ace 'can you hear us' near his ear. No response. Th guardians began to walk through the forest and are on their way to Black Widow's Castle.

Now that Z is blind, Tooth thought, she can make faces at her without having Z knowing what she was doing in front of her face. Now was her chance. She flew in front of Z and made faces at her. She was about to point at her but Tooth's hand was suddenly caught by a hand, Z's hand.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear what you're doing Toothiana."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your wings and I can hear your face making sounds. Did you already forget that I still have ears?"

Tooth's face turned red like a volcano. She was furious but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jack. That Girl is such a backstabber! She fumed in her head.

"I can even hear what you're saying Toothiana," said Z.

"Then what did I say?" Tooth replied. Thinking that Z won't figure it out. But Tooth isn't expecting this one.

"That girl is such a backstabber!" Said Z. But amazingly, she made her voice sound EXACTLY like Tooth.

Great! She can read minds and impersonate any voice! Tooth angrily thought in her head.

"Actually I have to look at you're eyes for 1 minute straight to know what you're saying. Its not that impressive."

"OH WHY YOU-"

"Tooth! Tooth! It's okay!" Jack chimed in. "By the way, that voice impersonation is really cool."

"Thanks bro," Z acknowledged making her voice sound like Hatsune Miku.

"Hmm... That voice impersonation may come in handy soon," Said North. Then Ace burst into the conversation, "Hey! Don't forget about me! I can read lip and..." He walked behind a tree and he came out looking exactly like Jack Frost.

"Man! You guys are cool!" Jack complimented.

"So we have a voice impersonator, and a master of disguise. Impressive." Said Bunnymund.

Then, the twins stopped dead in their tracks.

"WAIT." They both said holding their hand up. Everything was silent. Tooth asked Z, "What are you-" before Tooth could finish their sentence, Z shushed her and Tooth's face burned red again to be old what to do put their hoods on and scythes at the ready. They pulled the hoodie collar up more to cover a little bit of the mouth. Then they vanished into thin air. The guardians began to look a little worried. They then heard a rustling in a bush. They stood their stance, getting ready to strike. But then the rustling stopped. The guardians lowered their weapons. But then a huge creature, mixed with a lion, snake, and goat popped out and lunged at them.

Then the two twins jumped out of nowhere on both sides and kicked the creature crushing its head in. As he creature staggers to get up, the twins raised their scythes, and brought it down onto the beasts heads. Decapitating the creature. Then, they and got their swords and stabbed the body until it stopped moving. blood splattered everywhere but it wasn't on the guardians. Just the gruesome twins. Their eye color changed back to normal.

"Ugh, chimeras," said Z.

"There might be more so keep an eye out. And don't get to close to them," said Ace.

The guardians continued their journey down the path and little Gray singing, "We're going to kill the widow, the widow of the...uh... lalalalalaaaa."


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgettable Flashbacks

As the guardians stayed on the path to the Widow's fortress, Jack decided to know Z a little more.

"So, uhh... what... do... you like to do in your free time?" Asked Jack.

"Play video games, work in my garden, and work with my parents sometimes."

"So uhh... anything else?"

"Pranks."

"Oh! Good, Good!"

"You're tripping over words Jack. You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine."

"If you want to impress a lady of yours, you got to be more confident bro."

"What?"

"I know you like Toothiana."

"What! That's crazy! I like her as a friend..." He fibbed.

"Come on bro. My ears don't lie to me. I heard you trying to make a move on her on the sleigh ride." Jack had nothing else to say and sighed.

"Fine. You got me."

"Okay then. First of all, if you want her, you have to be more confident. Save her if she's in danger. Or get her something she likes. But I'm no bird expert so you can figure it all out."

"Thanks Z."

"Hey, so you can read minds." Bunnymund said to Z.

"Yeah but only if I look at their eyes for 1 minute straight, and now I'm blind... It will practically be impossible."

Sandman tapped Ace to get his attention and began to create pictures on top of his head.

"What is it Sandy?" Ace asked.

Sandman made a picture of a tall man with tendrils with a question mark next to the picture.

"Well, we turn into that form i something is threatened. We do have something to stabilize it though," he should sandy a mask. " It stabilizes our spirit, but we only use it in major fights like, you know, if we were surrounded but raiders. If one of our siblings get hurt, we won't go ballistic and destroy everything we see. Because if we do... we might kill our own because we can't... control... it..." His words faded and remembered when they were with a close friend 1000 years ago.

They were twelve at the time and they were in the forest playing tag. When an older boy confronted him.

"Hey look, it's a kid," said an older boy. He had brown curly hair, wore a stylish brown coat, and kaki pants. He also wore a ben hogan hat. He was one of the kids who live on the wealthy side of Aster's village.

"Uh... What do you want?" Ace asked.

The group of boys laughed wickedly.

"We don't like little kids who are poor."

"But I'm not from here."

"Oh well. It would be more fun for us."

Ace glared at him.

"Oh, wait. We didn't introduce ourselves. We are the Boxers of Burgess. I'm Dylan-"

Z and Aster got to Ace.

"Ace, what's going on?" Z asked.

"Crap! It's the wealthy kids with the stupid group name who beats up kids. Probably to mug them or something like that." Aster explained.

"Hey! You don't do that to the leader of the Boxers of Burgess! And we have more fresh meat to beat on!"

The three kids snickered at the ridiculous name.

"Oh! So you want to play rough eh?"

Dylan lashed out on Ace to go for a punch, but Ace already beat him to it. The Boxers of Burgess gasped and watched as their leader fell to the ground. He sat up and looked at his posse.

"What are you idiots looking at?! Beat the crap out of them!" Dylan shouted demandingly.

They ran at them with sticks and metal poles, random stuff. And the little trio fought back. But that's when Aster got tabbed in the shoulder and let out a cry in pain. Z and Ace turned around and saw Aster on the ground, clutching his shoulder with blood trickling down his arm. Dylan held his knife and slowly walked up to him with an evil grin.

"It's over now you son of a-" before Dylan could finish, he was grabbed by a tentacle.

"Aster, run as fast as you could." Ace and Z.

"What?! I can't leave you here!" Said Aster.

"Please. Or you will be killed."

With a shocked look on his face, he saw their iris, blood red, and they were growing taller constantly. He ran as far away as possible back to the village. He looked back and there was screaming and begging from a distance. He decided to run back to his friends and saw horror. They were no longer people, they were demons, but human like. Their skin was white, their eyes were blood red and their pupil was like a snake. But the most chilling was that they had tendrils growing on their backs. He looked around seeing Dylan's organization impaled on trees.

Z and Ace held a couple of kids in their tendrils, with the leader begging and pleaded for forgiveness. And so were the other surviving kids. Blood was everywhere and broken trees were all in a circle. Smoke was everywhere from the massacre of destruction and murder.

"Please! I-I-I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Dylan pleaded.

The twin demons looked at each other, and looked at him again. Then, they tightened the tendril that held Dylan. He began to choke and pleaded even more. Then last thing to be heard from him was his screams. His head was detached from his body. His head hit the ground and rolled as his body dropped and fell in the crumble of disaster with a clump. Gray stayed silent and just gazed in terror.

The other survivors were ripped in half or limb by limb. but worse, decapitation. The most horrific part of the massacre was when they Ace dipped his finger in the puddle of red and put it in his mouth. Tasting the red mystery and scrunched up his face.

"れはだ erbittert," said Ace.

Aster gasped and covered his mouth. Ace and Z's head perked up and began to morph into something larger and faced the direction where Aster was at. Then, a beautiful women wearing a black kimono and a silver mask that covered her face appeared out of nowhere. A tall man with a black suit appeared with her, he had no face. He wrapped his tendrils around the two children, and the lady in black ran on his tendril. She had something in her hand and she put them on their face. Aster watched amazingly as the two demons morph back into human form.

"Oh my gosh my sweet hearts are you alright?" the lady in black asked.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" Asked Ace.

"It stabilizes your spirit when you are fighting so you won't destroy everything when something bad happens." Informed their dad.

"Come on, lets go home kids," said their mom.

"Wait! We have to bring Aster to his village!" Said Z.

"Oh, wait a minute," said the dad. He vanished into thin air and appeared again with Aster confused.

"How did I get here?" Aster asked.

"I will bring him home," their dad said.

Before they could say something, their dad vanished in the blink of an eye.

OKAY WE'RE HERE!" North bursted.

_**Translations:**_

_**1. "れはだ erbittert," = "It's bitter"**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fear Garden

They walked on until they arrived in front of her castle. Which was surround by a moat.

"God it smells like crap." Said Ace. The water had hot boiling oil and human remains. Especially rotten flesh. "There's a bridge, but it's closed."

"Or I can carry you across." Tooth piped up as she attempted to carry North unsuccessfully.

Suddenly, Ace and Z's arms stretched across and yanked the bridge down.

"At least we can cross now," said North. "Good job kids."

As they cross the bridge and enter throught the gates, thick fog began to swirl around them, making sight more difficult.

"So I guess we are in the castle but outside," said Ace.

"When is the fog clearing up? It's creepy he-" Tooth felt something touching her ankle. As she looked down, a hand was lightly wrapped around her leg and she let out a shriek in terror. She fluttered frantically and held onto somebody. Ace looked around and saw Tooth clutching on to Jack. Ace held his hand up to his mouth choking back laughs and poked Z. He held her hand and signed letters in her hand and spelled: "TOOTH IS CLUTCHING ON TO JACK"

Z was on the verge to burst out laughing when they were stopped by a mysterious figure in the mist. The figure spoke, "How do you know about my secret garden..." The fog cleared up revealing a cute little girl who looked like she was 14. She had blonde hair with a little white bow tie, and a pretty little black,white, and yellow dress, and she wore black,white, and yellow boots to go with the outfit.

"We are just trying to get inside to see the Black Widow," said North.

"What did she say?" Ace whispered to Z. She signed: "How do you know about my secret garden? And what does she look like?" Ace whispered the details and Z nodded her head.

The guardians looked around at a sight of terror. There, in the ground, were hands sticking out of the ground.

"Do you like it?" Asked the girl with blonde hair.

Z poked Ace and signed: "Ace, status report."

He took out a cube and crushed it, and a tablet, unlike no other tablet in the human realm, opened. Ace began to read the profile.

"_Name: Rin Kagamine_

_Cause of death: Unknown - disappeared on September 1st, 2012_

_Charged for: Murdering locals and classmates and other students by amputating victims arms_

_Sentenced: 50 years in the mental asylum"_

"Sheesh, so many of the same people with different personalities in so many dimensions," Said Z. Then Rin appeared in front of Tooth in a blink.

"I needed new flowers for my garden..." She said as she examined Tooth's arm. Tooth couldn't feel nothing but dread.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Jack yelled as he kicked her off. Everybody was in defensive mode, pointing their weapons at Rin. Then, she yelled, "I WILL HAVE MORE FLOWERS!"

Shadowy figures came out from behind Rin and appeared and surrounded them, and they were a holding large knives at the ready. They figures charged at them and the guardians charged back and fought. But when they destroyed a shadow, more seems to appear out of nowhere. The guardians were starting to get exhausted and they were getting stabbed if they stopped. Gray was even fighting for his life but he luckily didn't get stabbed. Ace and Z were getting stabbed the most and they were sick of it. That was when Ace knocked over an arm flower. Rin then yelled, "STOP!"

An idea sparked in The twins minds. They both held an arm and pulled it out and waved it in front of Rin.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! THOSE ARE MY FLOWERS!" She yelled. The shadowy figures stopped like they were frozen. Everybody sighed in relief.

"Let us in the castle or we will destroy all of your flowers!" Z yelled as she has her hand at the ready to pull out the arm.

"OK! OK! YOU CAN GO IN! JUST DON'T DESTROY MY FLOWERS!" She responded as she opened the door into the castle.

"Finally! Thanks by the way!" Said Ace as everybody runs inside the castle.

But they still don't know what will be awaiting for them inside...


End file.
